versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Cell
"What's wrong Gohan! Show me your last resistance! (...) How dull. What a disappointing end this has turned out to be. Well then how about I help myself to bringing about the end of the world?! (...) So you've finally decided to fight back then huh? NOW BURN IN HELL!" - Cell before unleashing his Solar Kamehameha on Gohan Cell is the main antagonist of the Androids Saga in Dragon Ball Z. A bio-android created by Dr. Gero to kill Son Goku, he time traveled from an alternate timeline where he kills Trunks and uses his time machine to get to the past so that he can absorb Androids 17 and 18 to achieve his perfect form. Background Long ago, the Red Ribbon Army was the most powerful military force on Earth so much so that not even Earth's own personal military defense force stood a chance against it. However one day when the young Son Goku fought against the army's oppression and utterly crushed it. However a single man was left with an ambition, Gero the chief scientist of the Red Ribbon Army. With his life's work shattered at the work of a single child ,he fell into a state of madness where he was obsessed with ruling the world, but most of all killing Goku. From since then he has sent drones studying every single one of Goku's battles, all the way from the fight against King Piccolo, the invasion of the Saiyans, and the arrival of Mecha Frieza and King Cold on Earth. Along the way he created several androids including his deadliest pair so far, Androids 17 and 18. However due to their defiance and unruly nature he shut them down and set up to create the most biological perfect weapon he could. Collecting the DNA from several warriors, them including Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, Frieza, and King Cold. Along with several techniques the supercomputer that built him implemented into him, however in order to reach his full power he needed to absorb the androids, 17 and 18. The problem was that already in that timeline, Trunks had already defeated the androids meaning he had no access to them once Cell was released. Devising a plan, Cell killed Trunks and used his time machine to travel to an alternate timeline in the past where the main cast resides, deciding to absorb the androids duo from that time and terrorize that timeline's universe when he achieves perfection. Stats Attack Potency: At least Dwarf Star level (Far superior to the Androids who could defeat the Z-Fighters in both timelines, including SSJ Vegeta, who had far surpassed Frieza by that point) | At least Dwarf Star level (Far stronger than before, went from being equal to Android 16 to nearly being able to one shot him) | At least Dwarf Star level (Far stronger than before) | Solar System level (Said he had enough energy to blow away the entire Solar System, a statement that is greatly supported by numerous sources such as WoG statements, guidebooks, the Daizenshuu, official websites, and non-canon alternate scenarios in video games) Speed: The character's speed rating, explained using our speed chart (Explanations about the feats must go in brackets). Durability: The character's ability to survive hits, explained using levels (Explanations about the feats must go in brackets). Tends to be identical to Attack Potency. Hax: Any sort of ability that can give the user an advantage over a generally superior foe. Check our list of Hax for reference. Intelligence: The character's ability to solve problems. Can be divided into many categories. Stamina: A character's ability to keep on fighting. Since many characters have unspecified stamina, this category is completely optional. Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers A full list of the character's powers and abilities, preferably with a proper description of what it does in case it isn't obvious. Techniques In cases like some fighting game characters, who have more techniques than actual distinct abilities, use this section to name any notable techniques they use. Equipment A list of a character's weapons, armor, accessories, or any other miscellaneous object they own that can be used in combat. Ordinary clothes and things like those are not to be included here. Key Cell (Imperfect Form) | Cell (Semi-Perfect Form) | Cell (Perfect Form) | Perfect Cell Minor Feats This section can be used to discuss any bit feats that help create consistency in a character's rating, as well as miscellaneous skill feats. Attack Potency/Strength Speed/Reactions Durability/Endurance Skill/Intelligence Powerscaling This section can be used to discuss whatever characters can be scaled to/from the subject of the profile. Don't forget to explain your reasoning. Weaknesses A list of the character's shortcomings and weak points. Having lost against other characters does not count as a weakness. Sources This section only needs to be used when a profile is outsourced. In it, the editor must credit the sources behind the original version of the profile. Versus Compendium's Conclusions In this section, we list the results of any debates we have had with this character in the Wiki. Please do not include things like their win/loss record from other sites or VS shows. Remember to link the threads where the debates took place, as well as the opponent's profile. Notable Wins: *Loser (Loser's profile) Notable Losses: *Winner (Winner's profile, Speed was equalized.) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Dwarf Star Level Category:Solar System Level Category:Faster than Light Category:Androids Category:Aliens Category:Anime and Manga Characters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Ki Manipulators Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Martial Artists Category:Flight Users Category:Super Form Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Explosives Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Healing Users Category:Size Manipulators Category:Under Construction Category:Bioweapons